


Alternate Universe

by chuuyaswaifu (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Kinky, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadomasochism, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i dont know what else, kiddnapping, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chuuyaswaifu
Summary: 707 x Reader smut.I warned you.A rogue agent and an experimental interrogation for you to accomplish. One truly unexpected.Ahh I messed up! Had to remove this from the series and change the plot half-way because it causes a bad misunderstanding. So thank you for the comments!





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED AND THE PLOT HAS BEEN CHANGED AT THE END PART BECAUSE (HONESTLY) THE FIRST DRAFT WAS BAD. 
> 
> Smut ahead, I warned ya'

*Someone’s POV*

Dark. Damp. Hot.

“Huh? Where am I?” Blinking my eyes multiple times, I tried to adjust my vision to the dimly lit room. I can’t see clearly.

“Glasses! My glasses aren’t here!” I yelled in a frantic voice, I am blind without my specs. ‘Uggh’ as I tried to stand up my body ached in different parts and I was tied into whatever my wrists are bound at.

Inhaling a deep breath I can detect the faint smell of the ocean, but to my displeasure I can smell the scent of rust more. ‘No, I won’t let my thoughts wander as to what is causing the iron smell’

Scanning the room again, the only light was form the small brick-like hole in the wall. It was bright outside, so I’m assuming it’s around noon. Sweat started to bead on my forehead, as I tried to recall the events that happened prior to when I lost consciousness. My head feels like it’s gonna split in half but I ignored it and pushed myself to remember – only recalling fragments.

I was running off from something --- no, someone. It was dark but the sky had a tinge of purple and pink. I remember feeling the wind whip past my cheeks. I was driving, but driving fast as if chased. Then a loud screech and --- the sudden pain that jolted my head made me tumble over. ‘Fuck!’

‘I must’ve banged my head hard, I can’t recall everything at all’ I tried to inhale deep again and proceeded to remember. ‘Come on, 707. Maximize that brain of yours … ‘

The only things that appeared in my memories was that there was a voice, a feminine one. I can’t see their faces because the sun’s up already. Long hair --- “ohhh? Still alive huh? You sure are tough.” Then utter darkness.

Exhaling I felt like I’ve swallowed sand. Biting my bottom lip, I can taste dried blood. ‘Dammit. I was in a car accident, no wonder I feel like I’ve died’

Releasing a deep sigh that echoed around the room, I heard a metal door open and swiftly close. Hearing footsteps coming from behind me, I inhaled again. I can whiff off the scent of lavender. ‘A woman … who could it be?’

The footsteps gradually got louder and closer then it halted. I heard her sigh, her voice lulling my memories from earlier. ‘It’s her’. Curiosity got the best of me and I turned my head to where she was standing, I can only make out her blurred silhouette as the chains disabled me to get any closer to her.

“Show yourself.” I spoke, loud as I could but it sounded like a croak of a frog. I clicked my tongue.

“Bossy aren’t we?” she replied, in a flat tone. Her footsteps echoing as she got closer to view, until she was standing two meters away from me. ‘I can’t see her face at all’

As if reading my thoughts she replied, “Ohh. I believe these --- “ she pulled something out of her chest, a gun? A knife? She must’ve noticed how rigid my body went and ‘hmphed’.

“Are your glasses.” She finished her sentence earlier, and as I looked back at her she’s closed a bit of distance between us.

“You’re practically blind without them, huh.” Reaching her hand out, she put my glasses on me in one go.

Blinking, my gaze focused on her face, then her stature. She’s shorter than me, a bit petite, (hair length). As I trailed my eyes back to her face again, she was smirking. I couldn’t make out her hair and eye color at all.

“Done checking me out, agent?” I looked into her eyes, she was assessing me like I was. “Amber hair and golden eyes. Vanderwood sure is stingy, I would’ve loved to work with someone as rare looking as you.” She sounded euphoric, is she okay?

“Sorry for this shabby room, 707. The brutes I ordered to tie you up didn’t tell me they placed you here. Where you know, we torture people. For information.” Even though the room is dim, I can make out a smirk on her face and glint in her eyes. Is she okay?   

“Silent treatment? I guess ah! I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m agent, 500 also known as Error. We are apparently co-workers. I was really looking forward to working with the genius 707! Then I heard Vanderwood has taken a liking to you, I was so looking forward to meeting you. That was then before you went rogue on us.” Closing the distance between us that we’re only inches apart her voice turned ice cold.

For one who is used to intimidation, it surprised me that I felt a shiver jolt down my spine. Malice. That came with the words she spoke. ”Now tell me, Luciel Choi, Why did you went rogue on us?”

Coughing, I tried to reason out to her but my throat prevented me so. “Water” was all I could say.

“Oh too bad, I didn’t bring one with me. Use your saliva fool.” Is she okay?

Swallowing at least something, I was able to speak. “Are you okay?”

Surprised she walked towards a corner, muttering something and flicking a switch on illuminating the room a bit that I can see her (h/c) clearly. The door opened and I can hear faint murmurs outside. I can only make out bits of the conversation.

"No! You know I don't like that method, what if the side effect's different on me? See him? .. attractive .. we know something's gonna happen .." I can hear her, she sounded apprehensive.

"Trust us, Agent 500. You know we do research .. advancement .. agency." A man with a Russian accent replied.

Then a dead silence, the man muttered again voice loud enough I can hear him clearly.

"This is your job now Agent. And you and I know why. Put up with it. Or else .."

There was no reply from her at all, and as the door opened and closed again. Footsteps,she wasn't alone anymore. Murmurs can be heard, she then sighed. I can hear shuffling of clothes, something popping, then a small whimper from her and she groaned, a loud thud was heard after. As if she was in pain. The door opened and closed again, then silence.

  
After a few minutes, I can hear her making sounds, groaning as if she had to get up from a bad fall. The direction of her footsteps were now towards me then she halted right infront of me.

She was wearing a corporate attire, ‘a field agent?’ walking towards me I took my time looking at her, she was holding a glass of water.

“Thank you –“I was about to relax when she cut me off.

“This isn’t for you but I guess I can share." she took a drink on the glass then offered it to me.

She was standing close, I can see her face. She was a beauty, however she was taking deep breaths, her body humming with energy and when I looked at her (eye color) eyes, it were blown out dilated and it darkened when it met mine.

Taking a deep breath, I noticed her clamp her legs together and retreated a few steps.

Was she drugged perhaps? That wasn't new in the dark part of the agency.

She spoke, breaking my thoughts. "Now speak. Why did you go rogue?”

“I thought you were nice.” I replied, dodging the question.

“Only to those who are good” oh boy. Her breathing was labored, as if on cue, she folded her sleeves up her arm and I didn't miss the fresh dot caused by a needle on her arm.

She was really drugged for testing.

“Well since you’re unwilling to tell me voluntarily. How about a game of 20 questions?”

“I ask first. How much do you remember?” I didn’t reply.

“Hmm. Based on your posture and face, I’d say 40%” and she sighs again, “why do they let me interrogate such people. The room's hot don't you think?”  
  
I ignored her, getting cautious as the experiments awlways deal with drugs which can affect other people in contact of the user.

“You know I don’t like it when people delay my job. And you’re an agent like me so you’re really gonna keep your mouth shut. So I will give you, no. tell you this.” She grabbed the chain above my head, lowering me to her level. ’She’s strong’ and I can really feel her body temperature between the distance and as if my senses are enhanced I can smell her, like super smell her. My mind started to get murky ..

“I ain’t got all day. They don’t send me randomly to torture people you know, only those who aren’t easily bothered. You however have two weaknesses, as far as I have observed. Two of which is at my advantage.” She dropped her gaze to my lips, and licked hers. ‘Oh no. I can see her cleavage at this angle’ My eyes bulged and blood crept on my face. She noticed and laughed, chest jiggling. ‘God no. Even her laugh is making me feel things’.

“I can override your senses, Luciel. As easily embarrassed as you are, it’d be quite the fun.” She whispered on my ears, hot breath hitting my neck, and I felt the room get warm.

“I can do this” she roamed her tiny hands all over my upper body, as if feeling for something. The room got hot instantly, I was super sensitive and her smell is filling my senses and she’s a sight to behold. She licked my lip, and slowly sucked. Her lips were so soft, and cold. I felt her hands tug at the back of my hair, and I involuntarily groaned. Then I felt it, like a bucket of ice she plastered a knife inside my shirt, its coolness contrasting against my hot skin. “I am good with knives” she whispered, kissing my throat, sucking at the exposed collarbone she was fucking torture. ‘I can fight this urge, I can..’

I felt her flipping the knife, the blunt end digging deeply into my skin. Her body was pressed against me, and I can feel her curves, all the blood started to flow downwards. ‘No. No. Old grandmas, rabies, rock … “busy thinking of things to calm my growing erection, I can hear a fabric ripping. It was my shirt. Looking at me as if I was an artwork, she hummed. And boy it did things to me.  
   
'Is she even aware she's doing this?'

She pinched my nipple, and I jolted at the sensation. She proceeded to touch me, in all the right places. And then she found my erogenous zone. I grunted, and she looked at me as if she’s figured me out. Her knife travelled south, its coldness pressed onto my skin until I felt its tip poking my crotch.

   
 “Oh what is this? You’re actually enjoying this?" she asked, voice mocking me for being kinky. Kissing me again, I tried to gain the pace but she bites my lip everytime. I felt her hands undo my belt, and pants. Pulling it off and leaving it pooling down my ankles. She broke the kiss, and took a step back. Heaving and slightly messed up, she looked me over and over again. I feel my erection getting prominent through my boxers.

She called me out, and as I laid eyes on her I saw her loosen her tie, unbuttoned four buttons of her blouse, revealing her chest and black bra. ‘Jesus. What kind of interrogation is this?’

  
“You know. I don’t usually do this but my body .. I can't control .. it.” She hovered her face in front of me. “What do I do Luciel?” she asked, desperate, and confused for real.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked her this time, and she stopped her ministrations, looking as if she's rrally thinking about it. Then she giggled.

"Hahahaha! No, of— of course not!" she looked at me, a smirk on her face. "Oh, 707, whay do you want me to do?"

  
“Don’t. Go away” I tried to push her off but the restraints prevented me.

  
“You’re enjoying this. Look here.” I felt her poke the handle of the knife on my erection. “If I take this off, you’d be naked. Would you like that?” I gulped hard, the thought was too much and I felt her hands brush on my dick. She rubbed softly, dampening my boxers with my precum, I stuttered my hips and she laughed sexily.

  
“God. This is so hot. I suddenly have the urge to have you. Fuck the questions.” She muttered to herself. I felt her insert her hand inside my boxers and if it weren’t for the cold end of the knife pressing on my dick I would’ve moaned, I did anyway. She kissed me again as if a response to my moan, and when I kissed her back she moaned. Even though the entire situation was dangerous, I wanted her. I want her too, even if I'm aware this was the drugs also taking effect on me.

  
“You want me too huh?” she said in between kisses, “Well fuck this mission!” I heard fabric tearing, then one of her hand was stroking my cock and I choked a moan. Her other hand was fumbling for something above me, and I felt the chains get loose. We both fell down, me on my naked butt while she was stroking my cock as if nothing happened.

"What do you want me to do, Luciel?"

“If only my hands weren’t tied ..” My voice was desperate, I wanted to touch her too. Make her pay for teasing me.

  
“Too bad, I can't do that it’d be treachery if I let you go” she straddled me, I heard another fabric tear and it was her skirt. Which was now hiking up and exposing her legs and black underwear, I groaned.  “This is torture”

 

“She just smirked again, unclasping her bra and removing her underwear she was close enough for me to kiss her neck. And as I started sucking and nipping, she moaned loudly ‘her weak spot’ her hands stopped stroking me, and she got a hold of my hair. I can feel how wet she was as she was now rutting on my leg.

  
“You’re so wet, huh? id the drugs do this?” I licked the spot again, travelling down to her cleavage then enclosing my mouth in one of her erect nipples, she ground herself harder into me. “Fuck Luciel, do that again!” she commanded.

 

“I usually take the lead” I sucked her other nipple, and pressed my leg harder into her she moaned and proceeded to stroke me “but you’re not in a position to do so” she retorted and lifted herself off my legs.

 

She touched herself, in front of me and I can’t help but look at her fingers going in and out of her. “I’m so wet, what do we do?” she taunted, removing her finger and showing them to me, both were drenched in her fluids.

 

“Let me taste you” I didn’t recognize my voice at first, she smirked, then reached out her finger for me to suck. She tasted divine, and I relished it not noticing her positioning my cock at her entrance. I groaned, and she yanked my head to look up at her, about to ride me. I felt her moist entrance at the tip of my dick and it took me everything not to thrust.

 

“Do you want to fuck me?” she asked, lowering her mouth on my throat, sucking on my erogenous spot. “If you do, then thrust. Because I want you to fuck me.”

 

I thrusted upwards entering her fully. “So tight” I was about to move but she held my shoulders down. “No, I'll ride you. I'll take the lead.” Then she moved.

 

The room was filled with her moans and my grunts, she was grinding herself on me, reaching deep down to her, hitting her nerves and it feels so fucking good. I kept my gaze on her, bouncing up and down on me, her eyes filled with lust, mouth open in ecstasy, the way she closes her eyes shut whenever my cock hit her spot. I leaned down, and circled my tongue on her nipples. “Oh my god!” she jolted, upright making it easier for me to pleasure her, she was tugging my hair tightly as if her life depended on it.

 

“Hnnggh, don’t stop. Fuck” she moaned out, my name.

 

“Say my name again” I urged her.

 

She was loosing her tempo, obviously close to her orgasm. “Lucieeel. God you feel so good” I braced my legs and using my remaining strength thrusted faster and harder, earning loud moans from her which echoes inside the room.

 

Sticky with sweat, and skin hitting skin, I captured her mouth for a kiss. “Luciel, I’m about to ---“ I didn’t let her finish because I know.

 

“I know, say my name. Scream it, letting me fuck you like this Fuck” I concentrated in the pace I was going at and she lolled her head back, I sucked her soft spot and I felt her squeeze me tightly. Spasming and yelling my name multiple times as she came long and hard, her body spasming. I kept on rocking into her, my own orgasm building up.

 

“Luciel, my god, stop, my orgasm isn’t stopping. Oh my god, Luciel please.” Grunting deeply I pulled out on time and my cum was sprayed into her face down her body. I was slowly coming off my high, and as I opened my eyes she was looking at me. “You’re covered in my cum”

  
She hummed, and got on her knees putting my cock in her mouth, cleaning me up. “Fuck. Why are you like this ~”

Humming, she let go of me with a pop, and pecked my lips. She took a handkerchief on her pocket and started cleaning me up, I was observing her. Suddenly her hands froze.  
 

“What do you mean?” her entire demeanor changed, she knelt down infront of me, her eyes now as big as saucers. Scanning everything, her gaze turned to me and her mouth hung open then she looked at herself. All hell broke loose.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she stood up, frantic. She started to clean herself up, grabbing something from a case nearby. I can hear her faint mumbling and that's when I realized she's starting to get back to normal.

Then after a while, she slowly made her way towards me. And without a sound, she started to loosen up my restraints.

“Wait what are you doing?” I asked feeling light and confused. Not a good combination.

Finishing up she turned into me, throwing clothes on my lap and undoing my chains. “What are you doing?” I asked again.

  
“Dress yourself up, drink this water then we’ll talk.” She said in a very shaky voice, I froze in my tracks. ‘No way, what's happening.'

I did follow what she said, then she started to explain everything.

"They are mad at you for turning rogue. They want you back, Luciel. You we're a big asset on the agency. So they tracked you down, they made me in charge of the mission. Me, a complete nobody. I only know Vanderwood, and that's all. You see, I can't recall a sigle thing and that's why I'm here."

She took deep breaths, and closed her eyes.  
"I still don't understand why there're such methods .."

"A new researched drug, one speculated to allow the one who takes it to manipulate someone. They didn't exactly tell me why they chose me, a field agent, but I have hunch why. You see, I am a blank canvass, and of no value." she looked at me.

"You're easy to erase .." I finished her words, and she nodded.

"I harassed you" she looked at me, looking hurt "not that I'm disgusted about the act but I'm disgusted that I liked it! Even if I'm sober, I liked it!" she paused, "oh my god what am I saying"

I'm speechless, what the hell ...

"Forget what I said," stroking her hair away from her face. "I'm letting you go" she unlocked my restraints.

"Why?" she ignored my question as she walked off grabbing a laptop. Then she began typing things, I walked over to her. I looked at the things she had and concluded something.

"Exactly 15 minutes from now, the power will turn off for 20 minutes." she said, looking at my direction then she rummaged a bag beside her, tossing me something, a gun.

"Escape from here, it'd be easy. This isn't the main HQ after all, only one of the labs. There'll be around 30 people including us. There's a motorcycle for you to use if you take this route here —" she showed me a map of the place and I quickly memorized it.

I heard her zipping a bag, and she was busy strapping ammo around her waist.

"You're turning rogue too?" I had to ask, she looks so badass, straight out of movies.

She smirked, "aren't I cool? For someone who just fucked the mind out of you" really taken aback, it must've showed on my face when she just laughed. 'She has a bad humor like me'

"Anyways, yes and no. No I don't really plan to turn rogue, but I have to get rid of someone so I guess its a yes"

"Was it the dude who made you take drugs?"

She nodded, and she looked at me "your face says, I'm too rash 'just because he drugged me I'll kill him?' that what you think?" and she was right on I just nodded back.

"He's a scum. He has to die. I don't want to over share —" I cut her off.

"You can, we've fucked. No more restraints" I tried to joke, she rolled her eyes.

"I so get why Vanderwood always complains about you. But fine, that mad man. He tried to kill me, once. But I managed to make it, however, one of our youngest agents, an 8 year old kid, didn't."

Without telling me I can feel the kid was important to her.

"He was a friend of mine, and he was always scared. I promised to get him out, I couldn't. The mad scientist has killed a lot with his experiments. Its time for him to pay the bill" she finished preparing herself up.

"And you'll do it alone?"

"10 seconds to power outage" a robotic voice said from her laptop.

"I have to, 707. Wish me luck!" She started to walk towards the door, I catched up.

"Will you make it?" I was suddenly aware, she's getting herself in danger. I'm sure there are a lot of armed guards here.

"Not confident, I have a 49% chance. But I'm betting on it" she smiled, as if she was crazy, but it was a beautiful smile. She's badass, I have to admit it's cool.

'What's your name?" I asked, hoping to get it.

She just looked at me, and I felt stupid. The lights went off, then she exited the room. I followed her out, as we have to take the same route only to separate on the next two floors.

We kept quiet, until we reached the second floor. I can feel her start to concentrate, looking at her watch she looked at me.

"Looks like this is as far as we go, 707."

"It-it's Saeyoung" I corrected her, I froze. 'What the fuck did I just say'.

A warm smile grazed her face, "You're aware you told me your name right? Saeyoung —"

"Aren't you telling me yours?" We were both  
waiting for a signal, she was hovering on her watch. Then she stood up, ready to go.

She looked at me, "(MC), that's just what I can remember" then she went off.

"Please, make it out alive! I — I'll look for you after I've looked for my brother .."  
After getting no reply back, I went on my way. Managing to escape from a very weird experience. I was trying to get my mind off the events yet MC's face kept popping up on my mind. And it seems like I can't forget about her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pewdiepie voice*  
> Does this make you feel uncomfortable?  
> Do I have to remove this? Pls let me kno. Arigato.


End file.
